N's Past
by SplashHart
Summary: We all know that N had an unusual past. He was raised by Pokemon and then adopted by Ghetsis. But what if I told you that N was a normal boy, with a normal life? Please join me on this story and see how the Pokemon rasied him, how many promises were made and broken, how many hearts that were torn into pieces, and see that N's life wasn't as unusual as we thought...
1. Prologue p1

"_So…what is it young one?" an older man with green hair asked a teenager that looked a bit like the man._

_The teenager gulped, not knowing what to do._

_The man then growled. "Well," he started, "what is it? Would like to join me and be a normal child, or do you want to stay in the forest and get mocked at forever?" he asked with anger._

_The teen then thought for a moment. This man was right, he didn't have a home. He was dirty, tired, and hungry. The teen then made up his mind. "Ok," he started, weakly. "I've made my choice," the green haired teen said, looking up at the man. "I-"_

_BRRRRRRRIIIIINNNNGGGGG!_

"AHHH!" Neko yelled, falling out of his bed. He then looked up at his alarm clock and sighed. He then thought of the dream he just had. _What does it mean? What was that teenager going to say? Why does my dream always gets cut off right at the moment he answers that big man? Why do I always see black-and-white before I wake up? _He thought, though Neko knew that none and those questions would be answered. Neko had been having that same dream for a while now, and he still didn't know what it meant. He kind of figured out that the teenager must be him in later years (because he's eight right now), but Neko couldn't quite lay his finger on it. He then sighed and got up. He turned off his alarm clock and got ready for school. He then looked out his window, and realized it was sunny, which was unusual for his town. He and his mother lived in a small town called, Accumula. It was usually rainy and gloomy but today was sunny and bright. It made Neko smile. Days like these, always brings good news. Neko then got his backpack ready and headed downstairs, to see his mother cooking breakfast.

She looked at him and smiled. "Good morning, sweetie!" she said, happily.

Neko smiled back at her. "Good morning, mother!" he said. He then looked outside again, still taken aback at the pretty view.

His mother giggled. "The Weather Man said we should get some sun today." She then sighed. "Too bad it'll go away about five tonight," she said.

Neko just shrugged. "Oh well," he mumbled.

"Well," he mother started, "Come sit down at the table and-"

"PURRLOIN!"

Both Neko and his mother gasped when they heard an eerie cry right outside of their house.

Neko then ran as fast as he could to a back window in his house and gasped when he saw a purple cat Pokémon lying on the ground, bleeding.

His mother came over to him and put her hand over her mouth. "Oh my!" she exclaimed.

"What Pokémon is that?" Neko asked, stilling looking at the suffering creature.

"A Purrloin," she answered. "Something has attacked that poor thing," she stated.

Neko nodded in agreement. "Do we have any potions?" he asked.

She nodded.

Neko then smiled and looked at the Pokémon. "Here, I'll go get the Purrloin, while you get the potions ready" he ordered, going to the door.

He mother then jerked him back by the arm. "Oh no you don't," she said in a stern tone. "That Purrloin may have rabies and I don't want you touching it!" she ordered.

Neko's jaw dropped. "How else are we gonna save it? We can't just let it die right there!" he exclaimed with concern.

He mother nodded. "You're right." She then went over to the phone. "That's why I'm going to call Jenny and have her put the thing out of its misery," she said, dialing Mrs. Jenny's (also known as Officer Jenny's) number.

Neko looked at his mother with horror, never before he had seen his mother unhelpful to a Pokémon that was hurt. He then started to cry. This was turning out to be the _worst _day ever.

His mother then looked at him and sighed. She then came over to him and patted his back. "Don't worry," she assured. "There is nothing more we can do for it and putting it out of its misery is the right thing to do" she said, looking at the Purrloin.

"PURRLOIN!" it screeched again.

Neko just sighed, still crying.

"Here, how about you eat?" his mother suggested, getting some cereal out.

Neko shook his head. "No," he started, "I've lost my appetite," he stated. He then grabbed his backpack and started to walk through the door. "Bye," he muttered.

"Bye," his mother murmured back.

Neko then slammed the door shut and saw that the school bus was already at his house. He saw his buddies, Black, Bianca, and Cheren.

They all gave him an odd look.

Neko then felt his tears still rolling down his cheeks. He then looked away.

"Are you coming on?" the bus driver asked, growing impatient.

Neko then looked at the direction of the Purrloin, and shook his head. "No," he stated.

The bus driver just snorted while his friends looked at him in shock.

"Ok then, school ditcher," the bus driver growled, getting ready to drive before Bianca jumped out. "HEY!" he hissed, but Bianca ignored him.

"If my bud is gonna miss school, than I will too," she announced, fists clenched.

The bus driver then looked back. "Do anymore of you wanna ditch?" he asked, looking at the kids.

Black then rose up his hand, while Cheren looked uncertain. Black rolled his eyes and grabbed Cheren's hand, making it rise in the air.

"Then…GET OFF!" the bus driver yelled, while the two kids ran out (for their lives). Then the bus driver zoomed away on the bus onto school.

Neko then looked at his friends. "Why did you guys do that?" he asked.

Black gaped at him. "And leave our sad friend by himself out here?" He then shook his head. "Not. A. Chance."

Bianca nodded in agreement. "What's wrong anyway?" she asked.

Neko then explained everything to them about the Purrloin and how his mother is going to have Mrs. Jenny get 'rid' of it.

Black and Bianca gasped, while Cheren gaped.

"How could she do that to a poor Pokémon?" Bianca asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Exactly," Neko stated.

"And where is this Purrloin?" Cheren asked, straightening up his glasses.

Neko then pointed over to the direction where the injured Pokémon was. "But there's no way to get to it!" he exclaimed. "My mother would just see us through the window!" he stated.

"Maybe you can get the Purrloin to safety if we distract your mom!" Bianca suggested.

Cheren then face-palmed. "And how are six and an eight year old gonna distract a grown up, Bianca?" he asked.

"Hmm," Bianca said, with a finger to her mouth. Then she smiled like she had an idea. "Wait here!" she exclaimed. She then left and two seconds later, she came back with a large brown coat and a fake mustache. "Cheren and I will distract Neko's mother while you and Black get the Purrloin," she stated, pointing her finger to Neko.

"Um," Cheren piped up. "What's with the coat and mustache?" he asked.

Bianca then put the mustache on, and got on top of Cheren, who was struggling underneath her weight. "I'll stay on your shoulders like this and pretend Imma salesman," she said.

"Man Bianca," Cheren managed to say, still struggling underneath the girl. "You're fat!" he exclaimed.

Both Neko and Black knew that what Cheren said, was probably the biggest mistake in his life.

Bianca then growled and slapped Cheren in the face, making him yelp. She then looked at Neko. "Could you please give me that brown coat?" she asked, looking at the coat.

Neko nodded and gave her the coat.

She then wrapped the coat around herself and Cheren. "Ta-da!" she sang. "Now Cheren and I are one person!" she exclaimed.

"That sounded wrong on so many levels," Cheren stated while sighing.

"Yep," Black mumbled, while Neko giggled.

Bianca just shot them a glare. "Well," she started, "when you two hear the doorbell ring, I want you to get the Purrloin and fix it up, quickly" she ordered.

Neko just nodded and looked at Black. "You have potions on you, right?' he asked.

Black nodded, pulling out a potion. "I need have some on hand for Brav and Musha," he stated.

Neko knew Black was talking about his Pokémon.

"Ok," Bianca said. She then rang the doorbell. "Go behind the house now Neko!" she ordered. "Your mom will answer the door soon!" she exclaimed.

Both Neko and Black nodded and they both tiptoed to the back.

Neko then slowly looked through a window and saw his mother and Bianca talking at the front door. Neko smirked. _Whenever Bianca has good plans like these, they almost never fail! _

"Um…Neko?" Black asked. "Where's the Purrloin?" he asked once more.

Neko then turned his head back and gasped. The Purrloin was gone! "Where did it go?" he asked in shock.

"Look!" Black called, pointing his finger to a trail of blood that led into a forest.

Neko sighed. "It must have gone in there," he stated.

Black nodded "C'mon!" he exclaimed, running into the forest.

Neko gulped. "Isn't the forest, _dangerous_?" he asked with worry.

Black then gave Neko an odd look. "We'll be ok!" he assured. "We'll send wild Pokémon running for their mommies with my trusty Pokémon," he smirked.

Neko just rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say," he mumbled.

The two boys then started to walk into the forest.

Neko felt uneasy. He felt different Pokémon staring at him with death glares; Black on the other hand, looked perfectly fine.

After a while, Neko's feet grew tired and he felt like collapsing.

Black then gasped, making Neko jump high. Black then looked back and laughed when he saw Neko, hanging on a tree.

Neko grew hot with embarrassment and anger. "Not funny, Black," he muttered, jumping down from the tree.

Black just smirked and looked back in front of him. "Look at that cliff!" he exclaimed.

Neko then walked up beside Black and gasped. "Whoa…" he said with shock.

Black nodded. "Crazy, huh?" he asked. He then ran over to the cliff and poked his head over.

Neko then ran over to Black and did the same thing. "This is awesome!" he exclaimed.

Black gave him an odd look. "I thought you were scared of the wild," he stated.

"I am," Neko admitted. "But I'm not scared of super awesome cliffs!" he exclaimed once more.

"Purrloin?" a voice said behind them, making both Neko and Black jump.

Neko then look behind him and saw the Purrloin, except it looked fine! Neko smiled. "Good to see you're ok!" he exclaimed with happiness.

"And bad to see _you're _ok!" the Purrloin hissed.

Neko gasped.

"What's wrong?" Black asked.

Neko then looked at Black with shock. "T-The Purrloin talked to me!" he stammered.

Black cocked his head to one side, as well as the Purrloin.

"Um…the Purrloin didn't talk, Neko," Black stated.

Neko then nodded. "Yes it did!" he protested.

The Purrloin then started to walk around Neko.

"Never before I've heard of a human understand me," it stated. The Purrloin then unsheathed its claws. "Understand me or not, I'm still gonna get revenge on _all_ humans!" It then slashed Neko's back.

"Oww!" the green haired boy yelped.

The Purrloin then slashed Neko again, making Neko stumble.

"BRAV, MUSHA, COME ON OUT!" Black exclaimed, throwing his Pokéballs up.

The Purrloin the looked up at the Pokéballs and jumped up, snatching up the Pokéballs with its tail and throwing them back into the forest.

Black gaped. "My Pokémon!" he exclaimed, running back into the forest.

The Purrloin smirked. Then it looked back at Neko, who was crying yet again. But the Purrloin showed no mercy, and started to keep scratching Neko.

"Stop…please…!" Neko pleaded, blood welling up in his mouth.

Purrloin then looked at Neko. "Stop?" The Purrloin laughed. "Why should I help a human, that _didn't _help me?" it asked, cutting open Neko's cheek.

"I was trying to help you!" Neko yelled. "My mother was the one who wouldn't let me!" he stated, yelling. "Plus, you aren't hurt anymore!"

The Purrloin ignored him and bit Neko's leg, causing Neko to fall to the ground

Neko then growled and grabbed the Purrloin by its tail.

The Purrloin mewed in surprise.

Neko then smirked and threw the purple Pokémon to a tree. The Purrloin's body then went still. Neko wondered if he had killed the creature. The boy then staggered up and slowly walked over to the Purrloin. He then poked it with a stick.

It didn't move.

Neko then sighed with relief and looked at himself. He was covered in scratches and blood. He then heard growling come from the Purrloin. Neko knew he needed to get going.

"Shadow Ball!"

Neko heard a man yell, though he couldn't see him.

The Purrloin then slowly got up and a black ball slowly formed into its front paws.

Neko tried to run away, but it was too late! The Purrloin had hit the eight year old and sent him fly over the cliff's edge. Neko cried out in pain and worry. He then started to see his tears float up in the air with him.

The Purrloin and a man then peered over the cliff's edge, and laughed.

Neko wondered if that was the Purrloin's trainer, but none of the mattered now. Neko knew this was the end for him. He silently said a quick prayer before closing his eyes. For some reason, Neko saw white instead of black. Just when Neko was getting ready to open his eyes again, a sharp pain in the back of his head hit him, and everything went black…

**This is my first Pokémon FanFic! I would have posted this sooner if the cover for this book didn't take so long to draw -_-'… Plus this is just part one of the Prologue. I'll post part 2 of the Prologue soon but I'm sick right now and don't feel like doing anything :P. This book may also only be like 6 or 7 chapters (because I don't have many ideas for it…). Well, that's it for now!**

**May the powerful connection light your way… **


	2. Prologue p2

"_Hello…?"_

"_Are you ok…?_

A little boy slowly opened his eyes to some voices around him. He was in the forest and in some type of moss bedding. He lifted up his head, only to feel a sharp pain. The little boy gasped as he placed his hand over the pain in the back of his head.

"You're awake!" A voice chirped behind him, making the boy jump in surprise.

The boy then slowly turned his head around to a small red-and-yellow female monkey Pokémon. "Hello," he said.

The Pokémon then smiled. "It's great to see you're ok!" she said with happiness. "Blaze is one mean Purrloin!" she exclaimed with anger.

The boy cocked his head. "Purrloin?" he asked. He had never before heard of such Pokémon.

"Uh oh," she started, "it looks like you must have hit your head hard on the side of that mountain!" the Pokémon stated, pointing to a mountain with her tail.

The boy looked up at the mountain and gaped at it. It was huge! "Did I fall down _that_?" he asked in shock.

"Well…you didn't exactly fall, you were pushed by that meanie Blaze I was just talking about," she said. "I witnessed the whole thing," she stated. She then shook her head. "Anyways, what's your name?" she asked with gleaming eyes.

"Um…" It took the boy a moment to remember his name. _What was it again? _He thought.

"Well?" the Pokémon asked once more. She seemed to be growing impatient

"I can't really remember," the boy admitted. "I just only remember it started with an N," he stated.

Then the Pokémon nodded. "Then I'll call you N," she said. "My name is Flower," she said with pride.

N smiled. "What Pokémon are you?" he asked.

"I'm a Pansear," she answered. Then Flower cocked her head to the side. "What Pokémon are you?" she asked.

N laughed. "I'm not a Pokémon," he stated. "I'm a human."

The Pansear then gasped. "A HUMAN?!" she exclaimed. She then ran and hid in a bush. "No wonder Blaze attacked you!" she exclaimed once more.

The boy then cocked his head to the side. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Did I accidently scare you?" he asked once more.

Flower didn't answer. Instead she gave out a scared yowl, making N's ears hurt.

N then heard some loud stomping noises come from around him. He started to panic and hid in the same bush with Flower.

"Get out!" Flower hissed, while scratching N's arm.

N then cried out in pain hopped out of the bush, only to see two angry Pokémon in front of him. He gulped but did his best not to show fear.

Then a big male Pokémon, which looked a bit like Flower, came over to N and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "What's a human doing here at this side of the forest?" he asked, growling.

N was too scared to even move.

Then a small gray female chinchilla Pokémon came up to the big Pokémon's side. "I bet this human has done something to Flower!" she gasped. "I can't find that little Pansear anywhere!" she exclaimed.

"I-I didn't hurt F-Flower," N managed to say. He wanted to let these Pokémon know, he didn't hurt the Pansear.

The big male Pokémon gasped. "You can understand us?" he asked with surprise.

N slowly nodded.

Flower then popped out of the bush and ran to the big Pokémon's side. "I'm fine, daddy!" she exclaimed. Then she looked at N. "That's the same human that Blaze attacked, remember?" she asked.

Flower's father then put N down and hugged his daughter. "Thank goodness you're ok," he sighed with relief. He then looked at N. "Follow me," he ordered.

N didn't know whether to trust this Pokémon or not. After all, he could have been killed right now if the Pokémon didn't know N could understand them.

The chinchilla Pokémon then slapped N in the butt with her tail. "You heard what Flare said, get a move on!" she ordered, growling.

N yelped with pain and rubbed his butt with his hands. "Ok, ok!" he exclaimed. He then started to follow Flare and Flower through the forest, with the little chinchilla Pokémon behind him, making sure N doesn't run away. As they were walking, N noticed some Pokémon hiding in the trees, glaring at him with angered eyes. N felt uneasy with all of this attention around him. All he wanted to do was get back home. _Only if I can remember where I lived… _He thought with a pang.

"We're here," Flare growled, snapping N back into reality.

N then followed Flare and Flower into a tightly weaved vine tunnel and into a small clearing. The place smelled sweet, almost like honey and the grass was green and golden. For some reason, this place made N feel like he was at home again.

"Stand right here, human," Flare ordered, as he pointed to the middle of the clearing.

N reluctantly did was Flare said, and went and stood in the middle of the clearing.

"Feather," Flare started, looking at the chinchilla Pokémon, "take Flower away from here," he ordered. "This may get very bad," he stated.

Feather then nodded to Flare and grabbed Flower by the hand, and then took her back through the vine tunnel.

Flare then set his eyes at this very dark cave in front of N. "Leader!" Flare called.

"What?" an eerie voice snapped back.

N gulped.

"I brought back the human that Blaze attacked earlier," Flare answered strongly, though N could see that Flare was scared also.

"Blaze?" the voice asked. Then the voice laughed. "Are you kidding me? Blaze left us for a human!" the voice exclaimed. "Why would Blaze attack something he 'loves'?" the voice asked, growling.

"Well, Blaze doesn't 'love' humans; he just wanted to live with people, instead of Pokémon," Flare stated. "Though, it seems like his new human trainer hates humans also…weird," Flare stated once more.

The voice just grunted. "Well, why didn't you get rid of the human Blaze attacked?" the voice asked.

"Why don't you ask the human yourself?" Flare suggested, pushing N closer to the cave.

N gritted his teeth in fear.

"Are you kidding me?" the voice asked. "Humans _can't _understand Pokémon!" the voice growled.

"A-Actually, I can," N stammered in fear.

The voice then gasped. "You can understand what I'm saying right now?" the voice asked.

N nodded. "Y-Yes…"

"Hmm…interesting," the voice said. "I'll be right out," the voice stated.

N then saw a huge shadow start to come towards him in the cave. He gulped in fear. What if this Pokémon was going to eat him? N closed his eyes shut when he heard the footsteps coming closer.

"Wow, you're just a young boy!" the voice said, though it sounded less hostile to N now.

N then slowly started to opens his eyes, and gasped when he looked at the Pokémon. It was smaller than the height of N's knees! It was a cute looking black-and-red male fox Pokémon. N then lowered down to the same level as the small Pokémon. "Wow, you're smaller than I thought you were!" he exclaimed.

The fox Pokémon then laughed. "Yes, I get that a lot," he stated. He then started to circle around N.

"I would be careful, sir," Flare stated, keeping a close eye on N. "Who knows all of the tricks this human has," he growled.

"I know, I know," the fox Pokémon stated. "What happened to the back of your head, young one?" the Pokémon stated, pointing his tail at N's head.

"Flower told me that a Purrloin named Blaze, attacked and pushed me off a side of a mountain," he explained. "I don't remember anything else or where I came from…" N's voice then trailed off.

The fox Pokémon just nodded. "It looks like you lost your memory when you hit your head." He smirked. "Perfect."

N cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean: 'Perfect'?" he asked.

"You no memory of your human life what so ever, right?" the Pokémon asked.

N nodded.

"Good," he said. "Looks like we've got a new member to our group, Flare!" he said with happiness.

Flare gasped. "You don't mean-"

The fox Pokémon nodded. "N, would you like to join me and my group, to destroy humans and get back Pokémon that belongs to us?" he asked.

N was a bit shocked himself. Join a Pokémon group that's against his kind? _This might be my only chance at getting a home though. _N thought. He then nodded. "Ok," he started, "I'll join your group."

The fox Pokémon smiled, while Flare gaped. "Great!" the fox Pokémon exclaimed.

"Are you serious?" Flare asked in anger. "If we're Pokémon who wants to get rid of humans, then why are we letting one into our group?" he asked once more in anger.

"N might know more stuff about the human world than we do," the fox Pokémon answered back in a stern tone. "We can gather more information about the humans with N in our group now," he stated.

Flare snorted. "Human-against-human? Seems legit," he said in a sarcastic tone.

"Well, humans use Pokémon-against-Pokémon in this cruel world!" the fox Pokémon hissed. "Why can't we Pokémon use human-against-human? Huh?" he growled.

"Hmm…you do have a point there, sir," Flare stated. "But who will train a human to be like us?" he asked. "No Pokémon here will trust N," he muttered.

The fox Pokémon then looked at N. "I'll take you under my wing," he stated.

N just smiled. "Good, because I'm one confused human right now," he admitted in embarrassment.

"Figures," Flare mutter, making the fox Pokémon glare at him with anger.

The fox Pokémon the looked back at N "What are you confused about?" he asked.

N then thought for a moment. He had a billion questions in his mind. "Um…how about we start with what Pokémon Flare, Feather, and you are," he answered.

The fox Pokémon laughed. "Flare's a Simisear, Feather's a Minccino, and I'm a Zorua," the fox Pokémon explained.

"What's your name?" N asked.

"I don't really have a name, N," the Zorua answered in a kind of sad tone.

"Hmm…how about I call you Z? N suggested.

The Zorua then nodded. "Z sounds great!" he exclaimed, agreeing with N. "And I, Zee, swear upon Arceus, to train you against _all_ humans, and get back the Pokémon, we deserve…"

**Now the real story begins…**


	3. Chapter 1: Pokepunks

_xX Five Years Later Xx_

N awoke into the beautiful scenery of the forest. He smiled and stretched. Then he got up, and left his moss bed, protected by thick reeds.

N then walked into the clearing, and let the sweet scent of the flowers hit his nose. _It's nice that's spring's here. _He thought. The winter at been harsh on him and the Pokémon, and he had to stay in his little reed bedroom for most of the time.

N then started too looked around for someone. _Now where could that Zorua be-_

"SURPRISE!" Z called, pouncing on N's head, making the boy fall to the ground.

N gasped in surprise. He then got onto his back and held the Zorua in the air. "Now what was that for?" N asked, slightly laughing.

Z then laughed also. "It's your thirteenth birthday today!" he exclaimed. "I thought you would want a surprise!" The Pokémon giggled.

N then started to laugh along with Z. "Well, thanks," he said. He then gently put Z down and got up.

N then looked at the forest. Some people had built a tournament right beside his forest home, and N would always hear the painful cries come from the Pokémon whenever they battled against each other. It sadly pierced N's heart. Why did people have to be so cruel to their Pokémon?

"You're thinking about the tournament too, huh?" Z asked, making N nod to the Zorua's question. Z then padded up to N's side. "Well, it's probably best if we don't deal with that stuff today-" Z then suddenly stopped talking.

N was getting ready to question the little Pokémon, until he heard a painful cry come from a Pokémon very close to them. He gasped. "Are there people battling in the forest?!" N asked in shock. People _never_ battle in the forest.

"I don't know," Z admitted. "We should found out!" he exclaimed. He was getting ready to run to the sound, until N stopped him. Z then yelped in confusion.

"Go and get Lane," N ordered. Lane was a young male Oshawott who was almost done training to be a Pokémon stealer.

Throughout the years, Pokémon in N's forest, especially the Pokémon mothers, thought it was a little too much to physically hurt Pokémon trainers. So N and Z thought if they would steal the Pokémon from their trainers, the trainers would suffer enough from being separated from their Pokémon. Now N and Z train their Pokémon to be Pokémon stealers.

Z then nodded to the green haired boy, and ran off in the direction where Lane was at.

N then followed the pitiful cries of the Pokémon fighting. Finally he found the two trainers and their Pokémon. One was a huge powerful male Serperior, who seemed to have barely a scratch, and the other one was a small fluffy brown and cream female fox Pokémon, that N didn't know. She had some severe wounds on her side, and her trainer didn't even care.

"Serperior!" the Serperior's trainer called. "Use Bite!" he ordered.

N could tell that the powerful snake Pokémon looked pretty pleased with what his trainer told him to do.

Serperior then picked up the weak fox Pokémon in his jaws, and then he crushed her little body. She then wailed in pain and fainted.

"Eevee!" the Eevee's trainer yelled. She then stomped her foot down and growled. "YOU USELESS POKEMON!" the Eevee's trainer spat. She then kicked the small Eevee in the side, making the Eevee yelp in pain.

N then clenched his fists together. He couldn't wait on Z and Lane anymore. He then stepped out of the bushes and into the clearing where the two trainers were.

They barely even noticed him.

"HEY!" N called.

The two trainers then they looked at N and snickered.

"What do you want?" the Serperior's trainer asked, looking at N with scornful eyes.

N felt a little fear rise up inside him, but he did his best not to show it. "Why are you hurting your Pokémon?" he asked the Eevee's trainer. "She did nothing to you!" N growled.

The Eevee's trainer then laughed. "Are you serious?" she asked, with a wicked smile on her face. "You can totally tell the Pokémon's useless!" she stated, looking at her hurt Eevee.

N then clenched his fists harder, and then he took in a breath to calm himself down. "She's a young and inexperienced Pokémon," N said. "She has _no _chance against a Pokémon like Serperior."

"Hey," the Eevee's trainer hissed. "I've been training day and night, nonstop with that stupid Eevee!" she spat, making her Eevee flinch to her harsh words.

N then felt rage grow into his body. This girl was stupid! "Well, that's probably why she won't battle!" N growled. "She's tired of training, because of _your _useless care of taking her to a Pokémon Center!"

The Eevee's trainer then gasped to N's words. She then whispered something in the Serperior's trainer's ears, and he smirked.

"Serperior!" his trainer called. "Dragon Tail against that boy!" he ordered.

The Serperior smirked and slithered his way to N.

N stood there in shock. Are these teens _really _going to use a Pokémon against their kind?

The Serperior then hopped up and the air and smacked N across the clearing.

N yelled in both pain and fear. He then hit a tree, which knocked the wind out of him. He then slowly slid down the tree and onto the ground, pain going through his body. N then tried to get up, though it was unsuccessful.

The two trainers then padded up to him and laughed.

"You're so weak and stupid," the Serperior's trainer sneered.

"Why do you care about our Pokémon's welfare anyway?" the Eevee's trainer asked. "Maybe it's time you get a Pokémon of your own," she suggested.

N then shook his painful head. "That would lead me into darkness of hurting my Pokémon…" he painfully stated.

"So?" the Eevee's trainer asked in a scornful way. "Pokémon don't deserve love and care."

"Yeah," the Serperior's trainer agreed with his friend. "They don't listen to us like they did before," he stated. "They only want to act like a pet, when they're supposed to act like a fighting machine." The Serperior's trainer then wrapped his arms together. "Pokémon are _very _stupid these days," he sighed.

N was expecting the Serperior to attack his trainer for what he said, though the snake Pokémon didn't even seem to notice. _Are Pokémon so loyal to their trainers that they'll let them say whatever they want about them? _N then slowly got up. He had a couple of scratches on his arms and legs, but he was fine other than that. "You take that back," he growled.

"Or what?" the Serperior's trainer asked in a sneer.

N then grabbed the boy's wrist and yanked him closer to himself. "Or I'll show you what Pokémon are really supposed to be used for," he said in anger.

The Serperior's trainer looked confused for a second, and then he started to laugh. "Oh no!" he fake feared. "I'm going to be hurt by a Pokémon lover and his Pokémon!" he said in sarcasm.

The Eevee's trainer joined into the conversation. "Please don't make them love us to death!" She then snickered, as well as the boy.

N then gritted his teeth in rage. _If Z and Lane don't make it here soon, I think I'm going to murder someone! _He thought in anger.

The Serperior's trainer then yanked his hand from N's grasp, making the green haired boy stumble a bit. Then the Serperior's trainer dusted himself off and looked at his snake Pokémon. "Ok Serperior!" he called out. "Dragon Tail again!" he ordered.

The Serperior then smirked and had his eyes set on N.

N knew if he was hit again, he could die because of the force of impact against the tree he was in front of. He then stared wide eye at the Serperior, as it as twist in the air and was aiming at N. N then closed his eyes shut, preparing for impact.

"OSHAWOTT!" a cry came from the forest. Then a little white otter Pokémon hopped out of the trees and used Razor Shell on huge snake Pokémon.

N knew that the Oshawott was Lane, judging on a scar on the side of the Oshawott's face. The boy then ran and took cover in the forest, where Z was standing. The Zorua looked horrified.

"N!" he exclaimed. "What on earth happened to you?" Z asked in shock.

"Long story short," N stated. "Let's just say those trainers, aren't very nice…" N then shuddered, remembering the harsh words the trainers said about their Pokémon. "Just…just go help Lane!" he ordered, trying not to let tears run down his face.

Z knew N was upset, judging on the way he looked at the boy. The Zorua then dipped his head to N, and ran off to go help Lane.

N was getting ready to go to Whimsy, the healer of the forest, until N remembered the little female Eevee. _I have to steal her from her brutal trainer…I just have too. _N then slowly limped his way to a tree, near to the clearing, Z, Lane, and the two trainers were fighting at.

N then looked at how well the Oshawott was fighting. The boy smiled. Lane would become a great Pokémon stealer soon.

N then started to look around for the little brown fox Pokémon. Finally, he found her battered body lying near a bush. N then slowly started to walk along the border between the forest and the clearing, making sure to stay out of sight from the two trainers and the Serperior. N then made it to where the Eevee was laying at. Tears rose up in N's eyes as he looked at her. 

She had bite and claw marks around her body, some new, some old. The little Eevee's tail looked bent, almost like it was broken. N didn't know how the poor thing was still alive.

N then slowly and gently picked up the Eevee. She groaned, but to N's relief, she didn't wail. N then slowly started to walk back into the forest.

"RETREAT!" he called out to Z and Lane.

N then started to run back to Whimsy. He started to feel footsteps behind him. N then looked over his shoulder and his thoughts were correct. Z and Lane were right behind him.

Z then ran up to N's side. "What's that?" he asked, looking at the Eevee.

N then looked at his Zorua friend. "This belonged to that female trainer," he stated. "She kicked this poor Eevee," he panted, out of breath.

There was some shock in Z's eyes. "You better get her to Whimsy, quickly," he stated.

"I am!" N snapped, making the Zorua flinch to his change of attitude. N then looked back in front of him and sighed. "Sorry," he stated, still running with the Eevee in his arms. "Just those trainers gave me a hard time-"

"I understand," Z stated, interrupting N.

Finally, N had made it to Whimsy's little medicine den. "Whimsy!" he called, as Z padded to his side, panting.

The female Whimsicott then walked out from her den. "Yes-" A gasp then replaced her sentence, as looked at the Eevee and N. "What happened?!" she asked in shock.

N panted for a moment before replying to her. "Long story short," he stated, still out of breath. "Just please help her," N pleaded.

Whimsy nodded. "I want you to come in also," she ordered to N. "Your scratches look pretty nasty," she stated.

N nodded to her, and then he followed the Whimsicott into her den.

"What do you want me to do with Lane?" Z asked. "Today is his day to become a Pokémon stealer, you know," he stated.

"Go and let him rest," N ordered. "I'll make him a Pokémon stealer, as soon as I'm out of Whimsy's den," he called.

Z then nodded, and he left with Lane on his heels.

"Here," Whimsy said, pointing to a little moss bed. "I know it's small, but you may have to stay in it for a while," she stated. Then she went to a different corner of her den.

N wondered if she was getting the herbs ready for them.

The Eevee then started to scramble around in N's arms. She then gasped and whipped her head in different directions. "Who, what, where?!" she asked in both confusion and worry. "Where am I?" she fretted.

N then gently started to pet the Eevee, which calm her down instantly. "Shh," N said in a hush voice. "You're safe now," he stated, holding the Eevee tighter.

The Eevee then winced with pain. "Why do I hurt everywhere?" she asked in pain.

"Your cruel trainer did this to you…" N stated, thinking about the little's Eevee's trainer.

The Eevee shuddered. "Her name is Martha," she corrected. "I've been that stupid human's toy ever since she got me from Kanto!" she hissed.

_Kanto! _N thought. He's heard a little bit about Kanto before. There was supposedly some different Pokémon there that N didn't know. _No wonder I didn't know what Pokémon this Eevee was at first! _He thought.

The Eevee yelped in pain. "This is the only feeling I've only felt since Martha's had me…pain," the Eevee mumbled.

N then started to pet the Eevee again. "Don't worry," he stated. "My pal Whimsy here will patch you up in no time!" he assured, hoping his words were true.

The Eevee smiled. "Thank you for saving me," she thanked. "What's your name?" she asked. "I'm Sophie," she said she a smile.

N smiled back at her and closed his eyes. "I'm N!" he said.

The Eevee then rubbed N's hand with her head. "Nice!" she murmured.

Whimsy then came back with some leaves in her hands. "Ok, eat this and you two should feel better," she stated, giving both N and Sophie, bitter smelling leaves.

N then stuck his tongue out in disgust, but ate the leaves anyway.

Whimsy nodded. "Good," she stated. "That stuff will make you sleepy, so when I'm operating on your wounds, you'll be asleep and won't feel any pain!" she stated in happiness.

The Eevee then cuddled up more in N's lap. Then she fell asleep.

N then started to feel sleepy also. He didn't fight it; he was very tired after all. N then surrendered his body into a deep and peaceful sleep…


	4. Chapter 2: Is This the End?

"Lane, you have shown us your mighty will against humans and stealing their Pokémon. You have now earned your place as a Pokémon stealer!" N announced, with his trusty partner Z, beside him.

The Pokémon in the forest then started to cheer for the little Oshawott, making him grow embarrassed.

N then smiled. If it weren't for Lane and Z, Sophie could still be with her abusive trainer. N then looked to his right side and saw that the little Eevee had padded up to him.

She was doing much better and was healing ok. Whimsy said that Sophie would be able to roam on her own soon after her tail was healed up. It got broken from when the Serperior bit down on it.

N then thought with pang for the Eevee. She didn't deserve what was happening to her now. _At least she's in a better place. _N thought as he looked at her cute little brown head.

The Pokémon then went away, to do their duties. Lane followed them, he was obviously happy because he skipped the whole time as he was walking back into the forest. N couldn't help but giggle at the otter Pokémon.

Sophie then walked closer to N. "Can was go patrolling today?" she asked. "The other Pokémon said it's fun to patrol around the forest," she stated in a cute tone.

N then smiled at her and picked the Eevee up. "I'm afraid not, Sophie," he said, with some sternness in his words. "Your tail isn't better yet and Whimsy said it was best for you to stay close to her den," he explained.

Sophie then sighed. "But I wanna go!" she exclaimed, whining. Then she lashed out her tail in frustration, making her wince to the pain.

"See?" N said trying to make her see that going around the forest was a very bad idea.

Z then padded to N's side. "I say we let her do it," he stated. "After all, there aren't very many Pokémon stealers in training right now, ya know?" he asked.

"But she's still recovering!" N exclaimed, surprised that his friend even suggested that. "Plus, a little Pokémon like her may get stolen," he stated.

"We would go with her," Z stated. "Besides, she should know about our forest anyway," he stated once more. "I mean like, what if something happened to us and she needed to warn the forest about it? She wouldn't know where to go."

N then thought for a moment. Z kind of had a point there. _Then again, _N thought, _her trainer might be looking for her and I doubt that Z and I would be able to keep her safe from that Serperior, or any other Pokémon that cruel trainer has. _N then clenched his fists tightly, making both Z and Sophie look at him weird.

N then sighed. "Ok," he started, "we can take her around the forest," N said, trying to be happy, but something in N's head told him that something bad would happen if they went. _Stop worrying about it! _N scolded at himself. _She'll be fine!_

The little Eevee then started to bounce up and down with joy! "Yay!" she cheered. Then she climbed onto N's shoulder. "Let's go!" she squeaked in happiness.

Both Z and N laughed. Then the three of them started to take a tour of the forest, which made the little Eevee awe at all of the beautiful scenery.

"What's that?!" Sophie asked in surprise, as she looked at a herd of deer like creatures.

N then smiled at the Eevee's curiosity "Those are Pokémon called, Deerling and Sawsbuck. Their pelt color changes within the seasons," N explained.

Sophie then nodded with acknowledgement, and then she whirled her head around to something that looked like Pokéballs. "Wow!" she exclaimed, as she hopped off of N's shoulder and went to go investigate.

N wondered what those Pokéball shapes were. Then it hit N like a struck of lightning. He gasped. _Oh no…_

"That's Foongus!" Z exclaimed, quickly padding up to him.

N looked at the Zorua with concern. Foongus were hostile Pokémon, and would spray _anything _with poison when they felt startled.

N then rushed down to the Eevee. "SOPHIE!" N yelled, trying to get the little Pokémon's attention.

She was too far away though, and didn't hear him. All the little Eevee did was walk closer to the dangerous Pokémon.

N then ran as fast as he could to her. The poison may make her scratches badly infected. N then finally caught up to Sophie. "STOP!" he ordered, yelling.

She gave him a confused look but didn't hesitate to slow down. She then stopped.

N then sigh, but suddenly tripped over a stick and landed in front of the Pokéball shaped Pokémon.

The Foongus jumped in surprise and then they opened their mouths, getting ready to spray poison all over N.

N then quickly got up. "Guys!" he exclaimed, trying to calm the Pokémon down. "It's me N, your leader!" he stated, trying to stay calm himself. "Please don't hurt me!"

A Foongus then padded up to him. "Then don't scare us!" he snapped. The little Pokémon the padded back to his friends, and then they all fell back to asleep.

N then sighed and quietly walked away. He then walked up to Sophie and Z. "I think we've had enough fun today," he stated, still shaken up from before.

"Aww!" Sophie whined. "That was very short!" she stated, still whining. "I wanna explore more!"

N then gave her a hard stare. "Sophie," he started, "you nearly got poisoned by a bunch of Foongus," he stated. "They could have hurt you badly."

Sophie then stared up at him and sighed. "I'm sorry," she mumbled, unhappy.

N then crouched down and patted her on the head. "It's ok-"

"THERE YOU ARE!" a voice sneered from behind the green haired boy, interrupting him.

N then gasped and tensed up. He knew that voice from anywhere. He turned around and saw Sophie's former trainer, Martha.

"M-Martha!" Sophie exclaimed, as she hid behind N.

"I think you have something of mine!" Martha hissed, and then she threw out a Pokéball. "Emboar!" she yelled. "I chose you!" she yelled once more, as a huge fire pig Pokémon came out and gave a might roar.

Sophie then whimpered in worry. She then wrapped her tail tightly around N's legs.

N then looked at Z. "Take Sophie back to our main base," he whispered to the Zorua.

Z's mouth then dropped open in shock. "_What_?!" he exclaimed. "I can't just leave you," he stated. "She'll just rip you apart with that Emboar!" The Zorua then whimpered.

N sighed and scratched Z's head. "I know," he admitted. "But I'm not going to let you two get killed!" he stated. "You must warn all of the other Pokémon in the forest about Martha. I want you to lead them for me," N ordered, tears welling up in his eyes.

Z started to tear up also, but nodded to N anyway. He gave the boy a lick on the cheek before he left with Sophie, who was crying also.

N then rubbed the tears away from his eyes and turned his attention back to Martha. "Ok Martha," he started, "hit me with all you got," he said, giving up.

The girl then gave him a confused look. "How do you know my name?!" Then she shook her head. "Never mind that!" she scolded at herself. She then looked at her Emboar and smirked. "Emboar, use Flamethrower on that stupid boy!" Martha ordered.

The Emboar's cheeks then grew big and then he blew out a huge stream of bubbly fire at N.

N felt the heat growing closer and closer to him. _Goodbye, world…_ He then braced himself for impact.

"Samurott, counter attack with Razor Shell!" a voice said from behind a bush…


	5. Chapter 3: Saved

N stood in surprise as he saw a huge male Samurott charge from the bushes and in front of the Emboar. The Samurott then did what his master said and attacked the Emboar with his powerful move.

The Emboar then winced with pain as it came into contact with the Samurott's scalchop.

Suddenly a girl that looked about N's age came out from the same spot as the Samurott. She had long brown hair, which was in a ponytail through her white hat, pretty blue eyes, a white shirt with a black vest over it, blue jean shorts, and a pink bag.

"White!" sneered Martha. "What are you doing here?!" she asked, growling.

White then looked up at Martha, anger in her eyes. "Stopping you from hurting this innocent boy!" she snapped. "What's the matter with you?" she demanded.

Martha looked a bit shocked at White's angered tone, which made N think if White was a kind and quiet person. Martha then shook her head and glared at White. "What's the matter?" she repeated, angrily. She then pointed her finger at N. "_He's _the matter," she growled.

White looked at N and stared at him for a moment, before looking back at Martha. "And what exactly did he do to you?" she asked.

"He stole my little Sophie!" she exclaimed in a bit of a sad voice, but N knew she was faking it.

"You mean that Eevee you caught at Kanto?" White asked.

Martha nodded.

"Serves you right!" White exclaimed.

Martha gaped at her. "W-What?!" she asked, shocked.

"I saw how you treated that Eevee," White stated. "I saw you toss her around like she was some type of old rag!" she growled.

"That's because she wouldn't listen to me!" Martha exclaimed. "Whenever I go to battle with Drake's Serperior, she doesn't battle it back and refuses my orders!" Martha growled.

"Maybe that's because she's still weak and Serperior's a big Pokémon compared to her," White stated.

"But I train her every day!" Martha protested.

"That's another reason why she won't battle," White stated. "You never give her a chance to rest!"

Martha then clenched her fist, she was obviously going angry. "Emboar!" she called out to her Pokémon. "Use Flame Thrower, but hit White this time!" she ordered.

Emboar then nodded to his master and started to gather fire in his mouth, causing his cheeks to puff up.

White and her Samurott then glanced at each other and snickered. "Samurott! Use Aqua Jet!" she ordered.

"SAMUROTT!" roared the mighty otter Pokémon. Then his body got swallowed into the water surrounding his body as he aimed at the huge boar Pokémon.

Emboar roared out in surprise as the Samurott collided with him. The powerful move sent Emboar flying across the clearing, instantly knocking him out.

Martha gasped in surprise. "Hey!" she exclaimed in shock. "That's not right! I've had my Emboar longer than you!" she exclaimed once more. "How did you do that?" she asked.

White smirked. "You don't know you're advantages well, don't you?" she asked. "Plus, I've been training my Pokémon the _right _way," she stated. "I could tell your Emboar wasn't rested enough, even before I battled you."

Martha looked shock for a second before making Emboar return to his Pokéball. "Well, this isn't over yet!" she sneered. "I will get you one day and him!" she growled as she looked at N.

Martha then ran off back to the town.

White sighed and glanced back at N. Then she walked over to him. "You ok?" she asked. N was getting ready to answer her before she said something else. "What's a boy like you doing out in a forest like this?" she asked once more.

"I'm fine," N said. He then dusted himself off since of the battle. "I live here," he murmured, as he heard Z and Sophie pad out of the forest behind him.

Both Z and Sophie stood beside him, glaring at both White and her Samurott. "What happened while we were gone?" Z asked.

"White saved me from Martha's Emboar," N answered as he pointed to White.

White seemed a little bit awkward and confuesed. "Um…who are you talking to?" she asked.

N was a little confused also. "I was answering Z," he answered. "Didn't you hear him?"

White slowly shook her head.

N cocked his head to the side, and then it hit him. "You can't understand Pokémon, can't you?" he asked. "I bet no human can understand them except me…" he quietly mumbled.

White shook her head once more. "Nope, sorry," she stated. "Though I do know when they're sad or happy," she said, as her Samurott nodded to her words.

"You know, you're unlike any person I've met before," he said, which made White blush a little. "I haven't seen anyone so nice to Pokémon in ages, and I thank you a lot for what you have done to help me."

N started to feel Z grow uncomfortable around him. _What's his problem? _N wondered.

"I think we should get out of here," Z stated, tugging on N's shorts with his mouth.

N gave him a quick glare before looking back at White, who seemed very interested with the Zorua.

"Aww!" White exclaimed, as she picked up the tiny black fox Pokémon. "I've never seen a Zorua before!" she said, as she patted Z's head. "They're very rare in Unova."

"Really?" N asked.

White nodded.

Z growled and bit White's arm, which made her yelp in pain. She then quickly put him down.

N quickly went over to White and checked her arm, it was bleeding a little. "Oh my gosh!" he exclaimed. "I'm so sorry! I don't know what gotten into him!"

Sophie then growled at Z. "Hey, what's your problem?" she hissed. "White's a friend, _not _a foe!"

Z then sneered and her, making the little Eevee back down in fear.

A signal tear went down White's eye. "I think I better go back home," she stated. She then called for Samurott to his Pokéball, and then she started to leave.

"Wait!" N called after her.

"Good-bye!" she called back as she disappeared into the forest and back into the town.

N felt rage in him as he faced Z. "What was that for!?" he asked with anger.

Z then raised his lip. "N, I saw how White and you were acting!" he growled. "You can't fall in love with her!" he barked. "She'll destroy us all!"

"No she won't!" N snapped back. "She saved me!"

Z just sighed. "N, you can't live with a hand in each world…"


	6. Chapter 4: Hats N' Battles

N awoke the next morning to thunder outside. He crawled out of his moss bed and out into the open. It was raining a little, and from the looks of it, a big storm was approaching. He saw Pokémon packing up on food since of the gloomy sky.

The weather didn't help N's mood. He was still upset about the day earlier. Why did Z have to be so mean to White? He had no right to hurt her.

N then thought with a pang as he remembered Z's words. _"N, you can't live with a hand in each world…"_

N knew he was right. He couldn't ditch his Pokémon friends for a girl. _Maybe she could live with us! _He thought, but then his happy thoughts went away when he thought of something else. _But she probably doesn't want to leave her _own_ family either…_

The winds then grew stronger as some leaves hit N. He needed to get inside, now. It then started to poor

N looked to his side and saw that Z was in his own den beside N's room. N then hopped inside his room and lied in his moss bed. After a few minutes, he was about to fall asleep but something interrupted him.

"N!" Sophie cried as she burst through N's reed entrance. She was soaking wet and panting. She also had something in her mouth.

N then got up and picked the little Eevee up and placed her on his bed. He then realized the thing she had in her mouth was White's hat!

"Where did you get that from?!" he asked in shock.

Sophie then spat the hat out. "I," she panted, "found it in a tree," she said.

"I wonder how it got there…" N mumbled to himself.

"Should we return it?" Sophie asked.

"Hmm…" N said. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to return something back to her…" this then made N happy. He could see White again!

Sophie nodded her head and smiled. "We're gonna have to wait until the storm's gone, though," she stated. Her ears then went down. "It's probably best if we don't tell Z also."

N nodded.

"He would ruin the fun," N heard her mumble.

The two then headed further in N's room and N taught Sophie some new moves to pass time. Then the two rested until the storm went away.

N awoke a few hours later and realized that the storm passed. He then gently woke up Sophie.

She yawned and stretched. "Ready to go return this hat?" she asked as she stretched her legs out.

N nodded. "But stay quiet, I don't want anyone to hear us," he ordered.

Sophie nodded and then the two headed out.

N then quietly poked his head into Z's den and saw that the Zorua was asleep. N then slowly took his head out of the den and gave a thumbs up to Sophie, telling her that Z was asleep.

The two then silently snuck out of the forest with a secret passage that N knew but no one else knew about it (well, Sophie knows now). Then N and Sophie were out into the big town. It took N by surprise by the weird stuff surrounding him but Sophie seemed simply fine with it.

"Well, I don't know where White lives, however I do know a place where she loved to go to though!" Sophie yipped.

"Really? Where?!" N asked in surprise.

"Over-"

"HEY!"

Sophie was then interrupted by a boy.

"Hey you!" he called out to N.

N then pointed to himself. "Me?"

"Yes you!" The kid then ran up to N. "Wanna Pokémon battle?" he asked, looking desperate.

N then sighed. "I don't do battles," he said sternly to the kid.

The kid then looked confused. "Then why do you have a Pokémon on your shoulder?" he asked.

N then looked at Sophie. "Because she's still far too young to battle anything actually," N said, causing the little Eevee's fur to ruffle in annoyance.

Sophie then jumped down from N's shoulders and faced him. "I'm plenty strong!" she growled. "Let me battle with this kid's Pokémon so I can prove it to ya!"

"But we don't support Pokémon battles-"

"PLEEEAAAASSSSSE?" Sophie asked, trying to make herself look cute.

N then rolled his eyes. "Fine…"

"Um…who are you talking too?" the kid asked, kind of awkward.

"Never mind about that, what kinda Pokémon do you have anyway?" N asked.

"I have a newly caught Purrloin and Patrat!" the kid exclaimed in happiness, causing N to shudder. How could these people just capture Pokémon and put them into tiny balls?

N then started to grow hot in anger, then he took a deep breath and calmed down.

"Well, since I only have one Pokémon on my hands, I would like to fight your Patrat please," N said.

The kid nodded in excitement. "Wowza! This'll be my first Pokémon battle ever since my friend…never mind, LET'S BATTLE!" he shouted in happiness.

"Ok…" N said kind of confused. Then he shook his head. "Sophie! I choose you!"

"You got it!" Sophie yowled as she jumped in front of N, clearly ready for her first battle.

"Patrat! I choose you!" the kid yelled as he threw out a Pokéball with the Patrat in it. The Patrat then shot out of the ball. "You're going down!" it sneered at Sophie.

Sophie then unsheathed her claws. "Not a chance!" she hissed back.

"Let the battle begin!" the kid yelled.

"Sophie! Use bite!" N ordered and she bit the Patrat on the head, causing it to cry out in pain. N then tried his best trying not to shudder to the painful cries of the Patrat.

"Patrat! Use Scratch!" the kid ordered and the Patrat did so, though Sophie dodged it cleanly.

"Bite again!" N order her once more, trying to end this battle, quickly.

Sophie did so and bit the Patrat on the head again. This time the Patrat fell to the ground, fainted.

The kid then looked a bit sad but then perked up when he got his Pokéball out. "Have a good rest buddy," he said while smiling.

N had already started to leave on his journey to find White.

"WAIT!" the kid yelled as he ran up to N. "Thank you for that battle, it was nice even though it was very short. I promise next time we battle that I'll be stronger!" he exclaimed.

N rolled his eyes and sighed. "I didn't say I would battle you again-"

"Here's my Trainers Card!" the kid said as he showed it to N.

N picked it up and saw that the kid's name was Black and he had two other main Pokémon, a Munna and a Braviary. And he wasn't as young as N thought he was. It was actually twelve years old.

"I just got it today!" Black exclaimed. "I'm so happy!"

N then smiled and gave the card back to him. "Well, nice meeting you Black," he said. "Maybe we will meet again and have another…battle," N said even though he didn't want too.

Black's eyes sparkled. "Really?! AWESOME!" the kid exclaimed. "By the way, what's your name-?"

Then N heard yelling coming from the town behind Black.

"Oh, momma needs me, well bye!" he said as he darted back to the town.

N just smiled and started to focus on his main goal, though he couldn't help the feeling he knew Black somehow...


	7. Chatpter 5: Night Troubles

N and Sophie kept on walking to find White. It was starting to get late and both N and Sophie were getting tired. There was still no sign of White though.

"Maybe," Sophie panted, "maybe we can ask someone for directions to her house?" the little Eevee suggested.

N then shook his head. "And risk getting into another battle? Yeah right," he said.

Sophie just snorted. "C'mon, if we can't find her soon, then we're gonna have to walk all the way home in the dark," she said. "You know all the bad Pokémon that comes out during the night, don't you?"

N realized that she had a point. They couldn't wonder much longer or they'll be stuck out in the night. _I also don't wanna ask people where she lives…but it doesn't look like I have much of a choice now. _He thought. Then he sighed. "Fine, we'll ask someone."

The little Eevee's tail then started to wag. "Yay!" she smiled.

N found someone walking down the sidewalk he was on. It was a girl, with blonde hair, about White's age. He felt a little shy as he walked up to her, but tried his best not to show it.

"Hello!" the girl said smiling.

"Hi…" N smiled back. "Do-do you know someone named White?" he asked.

The girl instantly nodded. "We're great friends!" she said excitedly. "Why do you ask?"

"I was looking for her, you see, she left her hat in the forest," N said as she pulled out her hat from his pocket and showed it to the girl.

The girl then gasped. "She's been looking everywhere for it!" she exclaimed.

"Oh really?" N asked.

The girl nodded. "I would return it for you, but I _really _need to get home," she stated. "But you're in luck! White lives in that small neighborhood over there!" she said as she pointed her finger to the neighborhood.

N looked through the entrance and was taken aback from the huge houses! White must have been that rich kind of girl. _Though she didn't look like one… _He thought.

"She's the first house in the third subdivision!" the girl said merrily.

N nodded. "Well thank you…um…"

"Bianca!" she said with a smile. "Now I would really love to stay and chat, but I really need to get going!" Then Bianca took off running to what N thinks was her house.

"Hah…well thanks again…" N the giggled and he and Sophie went into White's neighborhood. The big houses were kind of making him sick to look at. _C'mon N, keep it together, soon you'll get out of this place. _He kept reassuring himself.

"These houses are big!" Sophie exclaimed, not helping N at all.

"I know right?" N said in a worried tone.

"Where did Bianca say she lived again?" Sophie asked.

N then kind of stopped in the middle of the street right there. Bianca's name seemed very familiar somehow. _Almost as familiar as that Black kid… _He thought. N then shook his head. "I think she said that she lived in the third subdivision…or maybe it was the second one…" Then N grunted. "Hmph, I dunno!" he growled.

Sophie then placed her paw on his head. "Hey, hey, calm down now," she soothed. "We'll find her soon…"

N hoped that the little Eevee was right. He wanted to get out of this place as soon as he can, and she his lovely White again.

"Hey there little punk," said a creepy voice behind N, causing him and Sophie to jump.

N then slowly turned around and saw some kids in weird gray costumes. He gulped. "H-Hello…"

"Hey, we won't hurt you," said one of them.

"You won't…?

"No," the other said. "As long as you give us your Pokémon, and we won't have a problem!" he smirked as he eyed Sophie.

Sophie then gulped in buried herself in N's hair.

N then took a few steps back. "You won't take her!" he yelled. Then he took off running, hoping they weren't following him, though his fears were true.

"Come back here you little idiot!" one of them hissed, as he caught up to N.

N realized these kids were much older than him. He kept running and running but soon he got tired and fell down to his knees, panting.

"Looks like we tired you out, runt," They smirked.

N just stared at them, still panting, while Sophie coward down beside him.

One of them smirked and grabbed Sophie by the scruff, causing her to tense up in pain.

"Sophie!" N cried.

Then the other guy kicked him in the chest, causing N to finally give up and everything went dark…

_xX Sometime Later Xx_

"N…"

"I'm ok…"

N then woke up to some noises. "Huh…?" he asked as he placed his hand on his head. "What happened…?"

Sophie then licked his face, causing N to gasp and sit right up. N then held the little Eevee in the air.

"You're ok?!" he exclaimed. "I-I thought those weird kids took you!"

"They did," said a boy as he walked up to N and Sophie. "My name's Cheren," he said.

"Who are you?" N asked in a worried tone, holding Sophie close to his chest.

Cheren then giggled. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you like those meanies Team Plasma did," he said.

"Team Plasma?" N asked.

Cheren nodded. "They've been becoming a big problem in Unova, stealing people's Pokémon right under their noses," he said as he kicked a can on the ground. "They even stole my friend's Pokémon, Bianca…"

N nearly gasped when he heard Bianca's name. "I met her today!" he exclaimed.

Cheren laughed. "I bet she was hyper as usual, right?" he asked in a bright mood.

"Um…I mean he was happy, but I wouldn't necessarily say 'hyper'…" N answered.

Cheren sighed. "She hasn't been herself ever since they stole her Pokémon…"

Sophie then placed her muzzle by N's ear. "Team Plasma sounds a lot like us…" she said.

"Shhh!" N said to her, causing Cheren to give him a weird look.

"You ok?" he asked.

N quickly nodded. "Sorry," he said, hot with embarrassment. "Anyway, can you tell me more about Team Plasma?" he asked.

Cheren nodded. "Well-" Then he was cut off by a struck of lightning, causing all three of them to jump. "Maybe we should head back to my place and I'll tell you there, mkay?" he asked.

N quickly nodded. Then he started to run with Cheren to his house.

"N, what about the others in the forest?!" Sophie asked in worry.

"Relax Sophie; they'll be fine, especially with Z there to protect them!" N answered.

"If you say so…"


	8. Chapter 6: You Remind Me of Someone

N and Cheren had made it back to Cheren's house safely. The rain had drenched them both, making N shiver in cold. Cheren didn't have much luck either.

"I-I think I'm going t-to get a warm shower ready for the b-both of us," Cheren stuttered, shivering also.

N just nodded, as Sophie came out and shook out her pelt, spraying water everywhere.

"Brr!" she exclaimed, shivering like the others. N then wrapped her up in his arms.

Cheren smiled. "You sure do love Pokémon," he said.

N then looked at him, kind of surprised. "Yes I do," he said. "Do you?" he asked.

Cheren nodded quickly back. "I _love _Pokémon!" he exclaimed in joy. Then he looked down at his feet in embarrassment. "I just wished I wasn't so afraid of them…"

N then cocked his head to the side. "Afraid?" he asked dumbfounded.

Sophie then sneezed, making the boys jump.

"I should probably get a blanket for you two now while I start the showers…" Cheren then ran off in his big dark home.

Surprisingly N wasn't scared, despite his hatred of homes like these. N then got up and started to look around.

Sophie then jumped on his back. "Won't Cheren be mad that you're snooping around his home?" she asked.

"Relax Sophie, I just wanna see what he's like," N said, looking at rows of pictures on the bookshelf.

Sophie snorted. "Seems like snooping to me…" She then shivered. "When do you think Cheren will be back with those blankets?" she asked.

N shrugged. "Maybe he's getting the showers ready first…?" he asked.

"That seems silly then, if he is getting the showers ready first, then that means we won't need to blanket," she said.

N then realized that this was turning into an unneeded argument and turned his attention back to the pictures.

He saw many picture of Cheren and his family with Pokémon, this confused N a little. "I thought he was afraid of Pokémon…" he said to himself.

"Hey! Look at these pictures!" Sophie exclaimed.

N then turned his head over where the little Eevee was pointing to and nearly gasped. It was pictures of Cheren in a hospital bed with teeth marks all over him. N then went to go investigate the picture more. "These teeth marks look a lot like an Arcanine…" he said.

"You guessed it," N heard Cheren sigh from behind him, causing Sophie to yelp in surprise.

N then turned around and smiled awkwardly. "Sorry for messing around with your stuff…"

Sophie then jumped up and smacked him in the head with her paw. "I told you no snooping!" she growled.

N then winced a little, but kept his main attention on Cheren.

Cheren then sighed and smiled. "It's ok!" he said in an upbeat tone. "I guess you would have to know sooner or later haha," he said, rubbing his hand on his back. "I brought the blankets!" Cheren said as he threw the blankets at them.

N then quickly wrapped himself up in the blanket and then wrapped Sophie up in one as well.

"Ok," Cheren said. "I don't think I know your name yet…"

"It's N," he said with a smile.

Cheren then smiled back. "Why hello there N," he said. "Can you tell me about yourself please?" he asked.

N nodded. The boy then started to tell Cheren all about his love for Pokémon and what not. N also told him he was trying to return a hat to White.

Cheren then seemed to be very interested in N's life. "I never knew a young boy like yourself lived in the forest!" he exclaimed. "I bet it's fun to have the comfort of Pokémon there around you!"

N nodded, while Sophie wriggled to his ear. "Shh, don't tell him _everything _we do in the forest," she ordered.

N rolled his eyes at her. "Don't worry," he said to her.

Cheren then cocked his head to the side. "Worry about what?" he asked N.

"Oh, um…I was talking to my Eevee, Sophie," he said, picking up Sophie. "Now don't worry Sophie, Cheren won't hurt us, haha."

Cheren then laughed. "Well N, your life is very amazing!" he said. "You remind me of a friend who died from falling off a cliff…" he said, his voice trailing off.

N then looked at Cheren. "Care to tell me about your friend?" he asked.

Cheren nodded. "It would be an honor to bring up my friend, Neko, again," he said.

Cheren then went on about this 'Neko' kid, and Cheren was certainly right. The kid nearly sounded exactly the same as N! He loved Pokémon, just like N, he would do anything for his friends, just like N, and he didn't like to Pokémon battle much, just like N!

"Man, I wish this Neko kid was still alive, he sounds awesome!" N exclaimed.

Cheren then smirked. "That makes two of us..." he then sighed and it all went silent for a few minutes. All of a sudden there was a big 'ding' which made everyone jump.

"Oh! The showers are done!" Cheren said. "C'mon!" he said as he beckoned for N and Sophie to get up.

N then followed him to the bathrooms with two showers and a mini shower. _Probably for Sophie… _N thought.

Cheren then started to undress and went into the shower. N then put Sophie in her mini shower and did the same as Cheren did.

After they all were warm and ready to come out, Cheren put on some PJs and gave a pair of PJs to N, since N didn't have any.

"It looks like you're gonna have to stay here tonight," Cheren said, pointing at the window, showing that it was still raining and lightning hard.

N didn't seem to have too much of a problem with it, though Sophie seemed scared.

"C'mon, lets head to bed," Cheren said, yawning.

N yawned too and nodded, however at of nowhere a cry of pain from a Pokémon screamed in his head…


End file.
